vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsuka Fujimaru
Summary Ritsuka Fujimaru is the protagonist of Fate/Grand Order and the last remaining Master of Chaldea after the facilities were sabotaged by Lev Lainur Flauros. An ordinary high-school student who was simply looking for employment opportunities, their remarkable affinity for being a Master led them to be recruited by Chaldea despite their middling potential as a magus. Although dead last on the list of viable candidates for actual deployment, a twist of fate places the weight of the world on their shoulders as they race to resolve the singularities that threaten the continuity of human history. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with magecraft. Varies via Summoning. Name: Ritsuka Fujimaru, Gudao / Gudako Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male or Female, depending on the player's choice Age: Likely in their mid-late teens Classification: Master of Chaldea, Cause-rank Magus Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Limited Information Analysis, Summoning, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Even when cut off from Chaldea, they can summon shadows of the Servants recorded in Chaldea's database to fight. These shadow servants are marginally weaker than the complete versions, but not by much. They are capable of summing the complete versions with a full connection to Chaldea), Curse Manipulation (Can use the Gandr spell, a solidified curse, with the Mage Association Uniform Mystic Code), Purification (Types 2 and 3 via Rain of Isis. Managed to purge the Curse of Annihilation from Musashi) , Social Influencing (Easily befriends all the Servants they can summon and many other individuals, even those coming from opposing extremes of morality, earning their love, loyalty, support, and dedication just through their personality and kindness, and has even been shown to befriend enemies mid-encounter. Stated to have 100% Master compatability with every Servant), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (As the Master of Shielder, they are protected from all illnesses and impurities, including the Demonic Fog of the Londinium Singularity, the instantly lethal poison of the Hassan of Serenity well as chocolate that contains poison that is 100x more potent that her own, and the inundating and caustic sake of Shuten-douji), Overwhelming Aura and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of taking the mana of Age of Gods and not explode), Extreme Cold (Capable of resisting the cold of Anastasia's blue gas giant, which is so cold that even sound and fragrance is frozen), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of somehow surviving near the core of the gas giant, close to the point that it almost can turn spaceships to dust), Transmutation and Mind Manipulation (Their Mystic Codes would protect them from Onriedo's spells, which transform people into monsters that lose all cognitive function) and Extreme Temperatures (Their uniforms possess climate control technology that will keep them protected and comfortable in arctic conditions and the heat released by volcanic regions) Attack Potency: Street level (Can perform finger push-ups and kick a fully-armored Roman soldier into the air. Managed to punch and physically harm Goetia, albeit only after the latter was heavily weakened and dying due to Solomon's use of Ars Nova), higher with Magecraft (Their Gandr can affect a variety of opponents, including Servants). Varies via Summoning (Can summon any of the Servants from Chaldea, although he is limited to summoning a slightly weaker shadow version without a direct connection) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can perceive the movements of Servants and provide orders. Punched Goetia). Varies via Summoning. Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Kicked over a fully-armed Roman soldier). Varies via Summoning. Durability: Street level (Survived taking a direct cannonball from a Revolutionary War-era cannon, albeit with broken bones). Varies via Summoning. Stamina: High (Journeyed across seven singularities with little rest in between and commanded entire teams of Servants against wave after wave of opponents) Range: Standard melee range normally, Hundreds of meters with Gandr Standard Equipment: Their Chaldea Standard and Combat Uniforms, numerous other Mystic Codes. Intelligence: Despite their lack of magical affinity, Ritsuka's affinity as a Master has proven invaluable over the course of their adventures, obtaining a working relationship with even the most evil and devious of Servants and having them loyally work under him despite their ulterior motives. They are also a capable tactician, having led their Servants to victory against small armies of opponents and formulated successful and unpredictable plans that even their own Servants considered crazy. Weaknesses: Due to their otherwise middling potential as a magus, they rely heavily on Mystic Codes to cast spells, of which they can only wear one at a time. The more Servants they summon, the greater the burden on themselves, making it more difficult to move and use magecraft unless they manage to set up a summoning array on a magical leyline to take away the burden of maintaining their Servants. Summoning attempts through the FATE System can be imprecise without a catalyst. The majority of Mystic Codes they have access to are designed to support Servants rather than engage in direct combat, leaving them vulnerable without the protection of their Servants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mystic Codes FGO_Ritsuka_Fujimaru.png|Chaldea Standard Uniform Chaldea Combat Uniform.png|Chaldea Combat Uniform Mage Association Uniform.png|Mage Association Uniform Atlas Academy Uniform.png|Atlas Academy Uniform Anniversary Blonde Mystic Code.png|Anniversary Blonde Royal Brand Mystic Code.png|Royal Brand Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon.png|Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon Fragment of 2004.png|Fragment of 2004 Arctic_Region_Chaldea_Uniform.png|Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform Standard Uniform * First Aid: Ritsuka quickly heals one of their Servants' wounds. * Momentary Reinforcement: Ritsuka enhances one of their Servant's attack power for a brief period of time. * Emergency Evade: Ritsuka enables one of their Servants to dodge nearly any attack for a brief period of time. Combat Uniform * Reinforce All: Ritsuka enhances the attack power of all active Servants at once, but to a lesser degree than Momentary Reinforcement. * Gandr: Ritsuka fires a solidifed curse that can deal physical damage to the target and briefly stuns them. * Order Change: Ritsuka quickly swaps the positions of two of their Servants. Mage Association Uniform * Heal All: Ritsuka heals the wounds of all active Servants, but to a lesser extent than First Aid. * Spiritron Transfer: Ritsuka sends a surge of spiritron particles to one of their Servants to give them enough mana to activate their Noble Phantasm without delay. Atlas Academy Uniform * Dust of Osiris: Ritsuka briefly shields one of their Servants from oncoming damage for a brief period of time. * Rain of Isis: Ritsuka clears any negative status effects their Servants are currently suffering from. Anniversary Blonde * Mana Burst: Ritsuka briefly grants one of their Servants the effects of the Mana Burst skill, greatly enhancing their strength, speed, and durability for a short period of time. * Knight's Oath: Ritsuka briefly grants one of their Servants the effects of the Battle Continuation skill, allowing them to continue to fight on even with lethal injuries. Royal Brand * Reaction Enhancement: Ritsuka greatly increases the reaction speed of one of their Servants for a brief period of time. * Unavoidable Strike: Ritsuka empowers one of their Servants to bypass evasion abilities for a short period of time. Brilliant Summer * Rumble Party: Ritsuka enhances the reaction speed of all of their Servants for a short period of time. * Sure-Kill Trident: Ritsuka empowers one of their Servants, allowing them to bypass invulnerability based powers for a short period of time. * Sea House Shower: Ritsuka heals one of their Servants and provides them with extra mana with which to use their Noble Phantasm. Memoria of Lunar Mare * Spiritron Elevation: Ritsuka enhances the concentration of spiritron particles in the air to enhance a single Servant's attack power and allow them to ready their Noble Phantasms more quickly. * Punishment: Ritsuka prevents a single target from applying enhancements or bonuses to themselves for a short period of time, preventing that target from boosting their status or providing themselves with auxiliary effects like forcefields. Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon * Complete Spiriton Elevation: Ritsuka enhances the concentration of spiritron particles in the air to boost the attack power of all their Servants, and allow them to ready their Noble Phantasms more quickly. * Groundwork for Survival: Ritsuka shields one of their Servants from negative status effects such as poison or paralysis for a short period of time. * Down Slide: Ritsuka drains mana and energy from a single foe to prevent them using their strongest attack. Fragment of Year 2004 * Code F: Ritsuka increases the effectiveness of a single Servant's Noble Phantasm for a short time. * Code H: Ritsuka enhances one of their Servants' ability to absorb mana from the atmosphere to help them prepare their Noble Phantasm. Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform * Phantasmal Reinforcement: Ritsuka temporarily increases one of their Servants's offensive power and the effectiveness of their Noble Phantasm. * Protracted Evasion: Ritsuka enhances one of their Servants to be able to dodge a single attack for a short period. * Purge and Restore: Ritsuka heals one of their Servants and purges them of any negative status effects that would lower that Servant's defensive abilities. Skills * Summoning: As Chaldea's sole master, Ritsuka has command of all of its Servants. They normally have Shielder by their side at almost all times. In addition, they have the ability to summon legendary figures from throughout human history and myth with the FATE System, potentially summoning Servants as powerful as King Arthur, Heracles, Cu Chulainn, and Gilgamesh. However, the FATE System is imprecise without a catalyst, and due to their middling magical potential their ability to sustain multiple Servants at once is limited without access to a leyline. However, they seem to have little to no issue maintain multiple shadow servants simultaneously. ** Mad Enhancement: Ritsuka can implement Mad Enhancement or up its existing Rank on a Berserker-class Servant by utilizing the corresponding chant. Doing so will rob a Servant of their reason but upping their parameters an amount proportional to the loss of mental faculties. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Healers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Information Analysis Users